bbofandomcom-20200214-history
Ghostfreaked Out
Plot (Bryce): Uhgg... do we have to? Bryce, Gwen, and Marissa were in front of a college, about to enter. (Marissa): Yeah! Gwen and I want to go here, so we're taking a tour. (Bryce): But why am I'' here? (Gwen): Because this is a big thing for Marissa, and you should be here for her. (Marissa): thank you, Gwen. I think I'm going to like you. The girls walk off, and Bryce reluctantly follows. 'Theme Song' Bryce, Gwen, and Marissa travel through the hallways of the college, guided by one of the students. (Gwen): So, what's the popular classes taken here? (Student): Well, mostly Philosophy, or Mythology, Sciences and stuff like that. (Bryce): Mythology? What mythology? (Student): Greek, Norse, Chinese, ecedera. Bryce gives Marissa a childish, devious smile. (Marissa): No, we're here for science. Bryce's face drops instantly. Then the Infinity beeps, and he brightens up. (Bryce): Gotta go, have fun(runs off). Bryce runs down the hallway, and into the stairwell. He rushes down the steps and bursts out the doors. (Bryce): Okay, where to?(the Infinity's dial turns and Bryce runs in that direction) Bryce runs into the Gymnasium and sees the Circus Freaks, running away with some trophies. (Bryce): Excuse me!(the Circus Freaks turn around) You forgot to pay for those items. (Acid Breath): Hey! It's that kid that took out Vilgax and Zombozo! Get him! (Bryce): (Everglade's hologram selected) You guys need a vacation. How 'bout the Everglades!?(slams the dial down) (Ghostfreak): ''Ghostfreak? I didn't pick you! Thumbskull charges Ghostfreak, who punches him away and then goes under the ground. He comes up under Frightwig and tosses her into Acid Breath. Ghostfreak picks up Thumbskull and throws him into a wall. Gwen and Marissa rush into the Gym. They see Ghostfreak slice Acid Breath with his claws and then punch Frightwig into the stands. (Gwen): What's going on?! That's not normal. (Marissa): Hey, Bryce! Ghostfreak notices Marissa and flies over to her. (Ghostfreak): Bryce isn't here...(rushes forward quickly) BOO!(Marissa falls) Ha, ha ha ha!(flies over and starts beating up the Circus Freaks again) (Marissa): What's he mean by that?! (Gwen): I don't know... Suddenly the Infinity starts beeping rapidly. (Ghostfreak): No!(rushes out of the Gym. Holding his head) I'm not going back! NO!(reverts) (Bryce): Whew.. glad that's over. (Voice): Oh, but it's only just beginning. Bryce turns quickly and sees Ghostfreak, staring at him. End Scene Bryce and Ghostfreak are staring each other down, Bryce completely astonished. (Bryce): You... you can't be here... I-I'm you! (Ghostfreak): I'M NOT YOU! An Ectonurite's consciousness exist even in the smallest strand of DNA. When the sample was taken for the Omnitrix- (Bryce): -Infinity. (Ghostfreak): Okay... Infinity, I was trapped inside. My existence is fragile, and the only thing I need to become whole, is the Omnitrix. (Bryce): Sucks for you, it doesn't come off. (Ghostfreak): Obliviously! But, there is another way... Ghostfreak lunges towards Bryce, and he jumps backward into light. The light burns off part of Ghostfreak's skin, revealing a darker skin underneath it. He jumps back into the shadows, and rips off his 'second' skin. His body is now gray and he has black nails and black lines on his chest, his head is flipped upside down and he now has a mouth with misshapen teeth and one pink eye. (Ghostfreak): Ah... Zs'Skayr lives! (Bryce): Zuh Scare? (Zs'Skayr): My true name! Now then, let's restart this! Zs'Skayr fliees forward at Bryce, still in the light. When he reaches the light, it burns his skin and he retracts into the shadows. Bryce turns around to run, and twists his head around to see Zs'Skayr gone. Bryce twists back around almost running into Gwen. (Bryce): AH! Gwen, don't do that. (Gwen): Do what? anyways, what happened? The Circus Freaks got away after you left. (Bryce): That's not important right now, I need to find him. (Gwen): Who's him? (Bryce): Ghostfreak. End Scene Gwen, Bryce, and Marissa are walking through the hallways of the college, Bryce leading the way. (Marissa): (whispering to Gwen) What's with Bryce? He's been acting really weird since earlier with the Circus Freaks. (Gwen): I don't know.. all he said is that he's looking for Ghostfreak. (Marissa): What? That doesn't make any sense... Ghostfreak's in the watch, right? (Bryce): (cutting in) Not anymore, somehow he found a way to escape, and now he needs the watch to be "whole again" or something. Gwen looks at Marissa, who gives her a confused shrug. In an old building, on the college campus, the Circus Freaks are standing around, arguing about the situation. (Frightwig): (mocking Acid Breath) How hard could it be to rob a school? It'll be easy money! A kid slams a door open. (Acid Breath): I's that kid with the watch, let's get outta here! (Kid): (with Zs'Skayr's voice) Attention, Freaks, you are now my minions. Obey my commands(step out of the light that silhouetted him and into the shadows, making him more see-able), or feel my wrath! The Circus Freaks burst into laughter when they see that it's just a college student. (Kid): I don't think you realize who you're dealing with. Zs'Skayr un-posseses the college student and he runs away. The Freaks are stunned, but quickly recover. (Zs'Skayr): I am not that kid. Now, we need to eliminate the young Bowman. (Thumbskull): What if we don't wanna help you? (Zs'Skayr): I was hoping you'd ask. Zs'Skayr lunges forward and possesses Thumskull. Thumbskull is thrown around and into a wall. He is then lifted off the ground and tossed into a small table, Zs'Skayr coming out of him. (Zs'Skayr): Anything else? (Acid Breath): Uh-no, no sir... Zs'Skayr smirks with his upside down head. End Scene It is now night; Bryce and Marissa are following Gwen, who has her hand enveloped in mana, her eyes glow with the same pink light. She suddenly stops, and the mana fades away. (Gwen): (astonished) Uh... B-Bryce is right.... Ghostfreak's out of the watch... (Marissa): How... how is that possible? (Bryce): He said that his species have their consciousness stored in every strand of DNA, so he was locked away. But it still doesn't explain how he escaped... Just then, the Infinity beeps, and Bryce turns to see the Circus Freaks. Frightwig has the tour guide in her hair, and her eyes are purple with black lines coming off of them. Zs'Skayr comes out of Frightwig, her eyes returning to normal. (Zs'Skayr): Hello, Bryce. Are you ready to surrender? (Bryce): Not even in your dreams!(slams the dial down as it pops up) (Four Arms): You wanna go a few rounds?! Zs'Skayr possesses Thumbskull, and he leaps at Four Arms, who punches Thumbskull away. Zs'Skayr moves from Thumbskull to Acid Breath. Acid Breath spits a stream of acid at Four Arms, who dodges behind a small fountain. The fountain melts and Four Arms jumps over it and punches Acid Breath, knocking him out and Zs'Skayr sending Zs'Skayr into Frightwig. Frightwig tosses the tour guide aside. Gwen creates a mana platform to catch the tour guide. Four Arms punches the ground and then picks up a small boulder, then he tosses it at Frightwig, who spins, breaking it with her hair. She then jumps at him and swings her hair towards him. Four Arms blocks it with his arm, and then grabs her and throws her into the ground. (Four Arms): You can play "musical freaks" all day. I'll just keeping kicking ash! (Zs'Skayr): (out of Frightwig) Yes, I guess I should pick someone more interesting for you to battle... Zs'Skayr bolts over to Gwen and possesses her. (Four Arms): Gwen! (Gwen/Zs'Skayr): Ha ha ha, too late! Let's have some fun. Gwen jumps at Four Arms, who quickly hits the Infinity and turns into Big Chill. Big Chill fires an ice beam at Gwen's feet, trapping her. (Gwen/Zs'Skayr): Smart move, but let's see how you deal with this one! Zs'Skayr un-posseses Gwen and goes over to Marissa, possessing her. Big Chill reverts as soon as Zs'Skayr take over Marissa's body. (Bryce): You want the watch? Fine! Just give Marissa back! (Marissa/Zs'Skayr): Giving up so easily? I can accept that. Zs'Skayr come out of Marissa, and flies over towards Bryce. Zs'Skayr tries to merge with Bryce, but the Infinity's dial pops up. Bryce struggles and succeeds in pushing it down. Zs'Skayr comes out of the green flash. (Zs'Skayr): Ha ha ha ha ha! End Scene (Zs'Skayr): Ah, together again. just like-(starts coughing uncontrollably and throws up) A small gray-skinned, frog-like, bipedal alien, only four inches tall with large green eyes with little minus sign shaped pupils falls out of Zs'Skayr's mouth. (Grey Matter): Yeah, that's enough to make me gag too. (Zs'Skayr): What happened?! I merged with you! (Gwen): It looks like you can't merge with him in alien form, and the watch knew that so it protected Bryce. (Grey Matter): While unlocking a new alien, although this probably wasn't the best idea... (Zs'Skayr): No matter, you'll be human again soon, and I've come prepared. (Grey Matter): Prepared for what? Suddenly, a purple bolt of lightning strikes the ground near Grey Matter and Zs'Skayr. It sucks them up into the air. (Gwen & Marissa): Bryce!? TO BE CONTINUED.... Characters Heroes *Bryce Bowman *Gwen Tennyson *Marissa Holleman Villains *Zs'Skayr (first appearances) *Thumbskull *Acid Breath *Frightwig Aliens *Ghostfreak (released from the Infinity) *Four Arms *Grey Matter (first appearance) Minor *Tour guide Trivia *Ghostfreak breaks out of the Infinity *Ghostfreak's name is revealed to be Zs'Skayr (Zuh-Scare) *Grey Matter makes his debut appearance